Batman: US Agent
Batman: US Agent is a TV series that follows a spy version of Bruce Wayne. Cast Troy Baker as Bruce Wayne, Red Hood/Joker, Harvey Dent/Two Face, Hugo Strange Andy Milder as Victor Freeze/Mr. Freeze Nolan North as Deadshot Tara Strong as Poison Ivy, Harleen Quinzel/ Harley Quinn, Oracle Fred Tadisacore as Bane, Solomon Grundy Tom Kenny as Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin, Scarface/Ventriloquist Alistair Duncan as Alfred Episodes #A man sends a message to the FBI of a man who says he is going to kill a man also in the video, they put their best agent on the job, Bruce Wayne. After examining the video Bruce finds out where it was shot and drives there with a few other agents, after a shoot out Bruce goes and confronts the man from the video but he has escaped, he frees the man who was captured, who introduces himself as Victor Freeze before the agents take him away. The man who escaped walks in to a room and tells a man in the shadows what happened, the shadow man then shoots the other man before calling someone on the phone named Deadshot. #Deadshot is about to shoot Bruce's friend Harvey Dent when Bruce runs in and fights Deadshot. Deadshot is about to shoot him, but Bruce does a combo of Punches on him. He almost kills him, but tells him to go to his boss. Deadshot talks to the Man In Shadows who calls himself Red Hood. He says You Have Failed me. I guess I need help from Mr. Freeze. When Red Hood is alone he takes off his mask revealing he has A White Face. #Victor Freeze is alone in a lab trying to cure his wife, who has a rare illness that makes her as cold as ice and has been put into cryosleep because of this, when Deadshot brakes in to kidnap him. Freeze manages to call Bruce who manages to get there in time and fights Deadshot but during the fight Deadshot reveals he is a distraction and that Freeze is being kidnaped as he speaks. Bruce knocks out Deadshot and runs to find Freeze. Freeze asks for one last thing to say before the people take him, he proclaims that he will die free before smashing a machine that blows up. Bruce wakes up in a hospital and is told that both Deadshot and Freeze are missing. #Bruce put a Tracking Device on Deadshot while they are fighting, and he finds his signal at Ace Chemicals. He comes in with lots of FBI Agents to find Victor Freeze. Soon Bruce finds all of the agents frozen. He goes to where Red Hood is. He is about to attack him when Victor attacks Bruce in a Ice Suit. Bruce asks what happened to you? Freeze says I can only Live In Cold Temperatures now, and Red Hood claims he can help me find a Cure. Then Freeze, and Red Hood Disappears with Deadshot frozen. At The end a Woman in Vines calling Herself Poison Ivy grabs a Picture of Harvey Dent, and throws it in a Fireplace with Human Bones fueling the Fire. #Deadshot is questioned on what happened to Freeze, it turns out that he can't survive without the suit he was wearing anymore. Meanwhile, Harvey is on a date with a woman when he falls over, poisoned. Bruce and a few agents go after the woman who turns out to be Poison Ivy, she reveals that she tried to kill Harvey because he is clearing a large part of the forest to make way for a prison. Ivy hypnotizes many agents and sends them after Bruce, Bruce is captured and a few plants take him to Ivy, who kisses him but is shocked when he is not under her power, Bruce then reveals that he was trained on how to resist mind control, Bruce then pulls out a lighter and starts burning the plant, which hurts Ivy and makes her pass out. At the end is shows the Red Hood being told that Ivy was arrested, Red Hood then says he is "Pulling out the big guns" which is a large man named Bane. #Bruce finds Bane searching for him. Bane charges at him. Bruce dodges it, and punches him a lot. Bane was immune to those attacks, and almost breaks his back. Bruce cuts Bane's source of strength. Bane gets put in Arkham. At the end a man named the Penguin destroys a Picture of Bruce. #Bruce is guarding the mayor of Gotham when a short fat man comes up, it seems like he is going to talk to the mayor but he actually wants to talk to Bruce. The man introduces himself as Oswald Cobblepot, he claims that his family knew Bruce's but Bruce has no idea who he is. Later Bruce does research and finds out that Oswald has a criminal record so he goes to talk to him about this. Oswald starts acting very strange until he reveals that his family used to be famous until they where over shadowed by Bruce's, he then pulls an umbrella that has a spike tip and starts fighting Bruce, Bruce tries to call for back up but Cobblepot stabs Bruce's phone, Bruce then kicks Cobblepot out a window and when he looks down Oswald is lying there, not moving. Bruce then walks away but it then shows Oswald opening his eye. #Red Hood,and Mr Freeze attacks Arkham. Bruce comes in and sees 2 hostages. Hugo Strange, and Harleen Quinzel. After rescuing them Red Hood breaks everyone out of Arkham. He fights Scarface, Poison Ivy, and Deadshot. At the end Red Hood escapes with Scarface, Poison Ivy, and Deadshot. #Bruce tries to find out where the villains are but the TV is then hacked and Red Hood says that he is going to wreak havoc on Gotham just before a large vine crashes through the wall, Bruce runs as fast as he can outside and he sees large mutant plants destroying the city and an army of criminals led by Deadshot attacking citizens. Bruce then says he is calling in a favour before it shows him and a few agents waiting, a tank then pulls in and Alfred Pennyworth comes out it. #Alfred and Bruce go to stop Red Hood's Army. Alfred, and his tank goes after Deadshot's army. Bruce goes after Ivy, and her mutant plants. After they defeat Ivy, and Deadshot, Bruce goes after Red Hood. They fight for a while on Ace Chemicals when Mr. Freeze comes in, and almost kills Bruce. Bruce kicks Red Hood into Acid. And he manages to shut down Freeze's suit. Everyone gets arrested except for Red Hood. At the end it shows Mr. Freeze getting let out by Hugo Strange, and Quinzel to have him help them do a little experiment. Then it shows 3 dead bodies in a Glass Casing. #A few weeks later Gotham is still trying to recover from what had happened, which was nick named "Doomsday", and now one has seen Harvey Dent since then. Meanwhile Alfred is talking to a few children who lost their parents in Doomsday before the room is gassed. When Alfred wakes up he realizes that he is locked in a room with his hands cuffed behind a chair. A man then appears on TV and says that he has four minutes to break free or he is going to blow up the room, Alfred breaks free by using a skeleton key and then busting down the door with the chair, Alfred goes after the man but it turns out he is not in the building. It then shows the man sitting in a room with two guards saying "Let the games begin." #Alfred discovers that the man is Hugo Strange, and he says,"Since Doomsday happened me, Quinzel, and Mr. Freeze has been doing a little project called Two Face." Then Harvey comes out with a jacked up face, and he attacks Alfred. Bruce comes in, and fights Two Face. Then Strange, and Two Face disappears. At the end The Red Hood takes off his mask, and starts laughing like a maniac, and says,"The Joker is born." #Reports on a large, pale man covered in stitches come in from all over the city so Bruce goes out to find it. He manages to find the monster who can do nothing but recite the nursery rhyme Solomon Grundy. Bruce loses the fight and is taken to a hospital where he calls Alfred. That night Bruce wears armor and goes hunting for the monster again who Bruce has nick named Solomon Grundy, when Bruce finds Grundy he uses a flash bang he got from Alfred and then starts shooting Grundy. Bruce manages to knock Grundy in to the ocean. The next day Grundy is washed up on a beach and is taken away by Joker. #Joker attacks Arkham, and he soon makes Quinzel fall in love with him turning her into a villain named Harley Quinn. Bruce comes in, and attacks Joker, and Quinn. Then Grundy comes in and crashes in, and fights Bruce. They disappear, and at the end Strange looks at a Picture of the Joker, and says,"Now it is war, Joker." #Bruce goes out to find Joker but ends up finding something else, a large building full of boxes labeled "Venom." Bruce calls an agent named Oracle who tell him that Venom is a drug that will turn anyone in to a bane, right at that moment a large man crashes in, Oracle asks what happened and Bruce says that It's the Bane they where talking about, it turns out that Bane is actually very intelligent since he knows how most of Bruce's weapons work, Bruce eventually beats Bane by shocking him with almost 200 volts of electricity (though Bane survives.) At the end it is revealed that Hugo Strange created Bane, Two-Face then kills Strange with his reason being that Strange failed too many times. #Soon Bruce sees Mr. Freeze fighting Harley Quinn, and Solomon Grundy fighting Bane. Soon he discovers something, Joker, and Two Face has started a war. Soon bombs start falling down on Gotham City. Then Bruce goes to Joker, when he traps him in a box that is about to blow up.